


just relax

by FuchsiaPaper



Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I love them so much, M/M, Poly, Restraints, Silence Kink, Smut, Top Charles, Twitter Prompt, bet, bottom burt, but not really, finna start making OTPresent a tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Holy shit.https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1361627093008793600---Charles and Burt sometimes like to play this little game while they fuck each other silly.A game where they turn on their mics.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	just relax

**Author's Note:**

> And you know what? This too:
> 
> https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1355545689770614784
> 
> Just because I love this piece of art so much, I'm basing Charles' and Burt's appearance in this fic off of it.
> 
> Normally, I HC brown hair/green eyes Charles, but honestly I just wanted an excuse to put that there.  
> Go to the link. Revel in its beauty.

Burt toppled backwards into an empty cot, heart just about ready to pump out of his ears as Charles pushed him against the ledge, lips determinedly staying on his neck the whole time.

If Burt had known Charles was going to greet him like _this,_ he would've told him to just meet him in his bedroom instead of the base's empty medbay. But here they were. About to fuck like horny teenagers in a nurse's office.

..actually, didn't they do that once??

"Charles.." Burt's voice was hushed. Though, Charles definitely didn't help him with staying quiet, his thigh cutting in between his legs roughly to spread them. "Th-there are people upstairs."

"You know we can scan the infrastructure, right?" Burt closed his eyes. "The walls are good. Can't get out of this one."  
Well, it was worth a try.  
"Make all the noise you want." Burt quirked a brow at Charles, and he shrugged back with a smirk that was somehow sheepish.  
Worth a try.

See, Charles and Burt always had a bit of a thing going. Call it what you will--friends with benefits, side dick, bro hos (Burt had _actually_ heard that term before and found it unspeakably hilarious)--ever since the two graduated from "besties" to.. whatever the hell they were now, they couldn't get enough.

Of course, their not so compatible career choices did get in the way quite a bit, but they figured it out.  
They always did.

However, the whole "enemy" nature of their work must've seeped into their sex life just a little, because recently, they've been getting competitive. Not in a bad way though; it all began with a not-too-serious bet (which apparently turned _rather_ serious), where they decided to play this quaint little game called:

Turn on your headphones.

Basically, they'd each take turns to do their damndest to make the other voice something they'll probably regret into their open comms.  
At first, it was just good old kinky fun, because they knew that they were both in no way screamers in bed. Charles knew how to keep his cool no matter what he was doing, which apparently included hot, hot sex. And Burt typically didn't go beyond a pitched groan, preferring to let his own physical reactions do the talking.  
Usually, they'd merely joke around it and turn off their comms right before they came.

But last visit, Burt actually managed to make Charles break into a full on moan into his mic. And it was a _good_ one. Said his last name and everything too.  
He might've overdone it juuust a tad while riding him for an hour or so (it had been a frustrating week, alright?), so now it seemed like Charles was going for pay back.

Charles shared a chaste kiss with Burt, before moving to quickly unbutton his shirt all the way. Burt shivered as he trailed his fingers across the torso lightly, ending with them encircling his hips.

"Do you remember who I had on last time?" Charles asked into his collarbone, and Burt nodded, wrapping his arms around Charles' back.

"Henry."

"So put yours on to Sven's." That was to be expected, but _still_. Burt swallowed hard, obeying. He switched over to his and Sven's private channel, but didn't turn it fully on yet.  
  
Now their funky little "thing" going on with those other two was a _whole_ other can of beans to rummage through, but they weren't going to just this moment. Hell, Burt probably couldn't even if he wanted to. Not when Charles lifted his right headphone up to nip at his ear, nearly knocking the top hat off.  
He buried his face into Charles' pecs, feeling himself burn up more and more at his sensitive lobe getting nibbled on with a vengeance.

Burt hugged him even closer as Charles began to murmur sweet nothings into the very same ear, grasping at his shoulders, and he almost sighed in relief when Charles moved down to treat his chest instead. He didn't let Burt wipe at his ear or anything though, and merely propped his headphone back into place, fixing his hat. Burt rolled his eyes annoyedly at that, but didn't do anything else.

After about two hickeys, Charles' hands deftly unbuckled Burt's belt, carelessly loosening it just enough to unzip his pants. After that, he gripped a hand onto Burt's thigh, tight and digging, and he couldn't help jolt from that.

"I-is it too late to apologize?" Burt huffed as another hand made its way down to his boxers, palming the bulge teasingly.

Charles paused mid-bite into Burt's shoulder, pulling back to give him a look. "I mean, it was like two weeks ago."

"So, too late then."

"Kinda. Plus, it's my turn this time anyway."

"Err, be gentle?"

"Oh, sure. _Now_ you're suddenly a virgin."

"It's my first time." Charles snorted fondly, then resumed to bite him even _harder_ , which Burt took as a declaration of war. He nearly yelped at the attack, allowing himself to sigh at the soothing tongue afterward.  
While Burt wasn't super loud, he wasn't a stoic rock either, and normally he'd make all sorts of low noises, panting all through their session. But as of now, he was trying to keep everything in. Figured it might help prepare him or something.  
Having that said; it was _difficult_.

"Hnn.. will you h-hurry it up?" Burt's boner was now fully hard, thanks to Charles' efforts, and he impatiently rutted into the air. Charles promptly picked Burt up by the knees, seating him up onto the cot. Kneeling down, he lowered his mouth to Burt's underwear, just a thread away.

"I know how you work." Charles' eyes, striking sky blue even with the dim lights, locked onto Burt's as he slowly, _slowly_ tugged his briefs down. "You like to rush assignments. But if any project lasts longer than a month, you go crazy."

"I feel like this is an analogy to something." Burt wiggled out of his underwear, and Charles dropped it plainly. "If only I knew what."

"Comms on, now."

Burt flicked his eyes down incredulously, then immediately regretting it because _fuck_ , he always forgets how pretty Charles looks knelt down before him. Especially in that pilot's uniform that he _may_ or may have not texted him to wear beforehand.  
He shakily reached a hand up to his headset, and pushed it after a moment's hesitation.  
It was on.

Charles immediately devoured his dick, and Burt wanted to strangle him.

"Yes?" Sven's voice came into his ear, and Burt grit his teeth as Charles began to sloppily suck him off, only pausing once to ask in a whisper,

"Background noise canceling?"

Burt nodded, and released an inaudible puff as Charles returned back down, engulfing his entire cock in one swallow.

"Hello?" Sven asked in that typically irritated manner he would whenever he felt like he was wasting his time. He tried to end the call, but Burt knew how to keep it on in a mandatory overdrive. Both Charles and Burt did, which they'd obviously use as the default setting for whenever they "played".  
"What.."

It seemed like Sven just gave up, since nobody was answering, and Burt hoped he took off his mic because Charles--the bastard--deepthroated him right then and there, lips plump against his groin.  
  
He only grunted, which in itself was pretty impressive, but any sort of rustling noise on Sven's end immediately silenced as soon as he did. Burt wanted to groan, but that'd just make it worse.

Charles drew back, harshly flicking his tongue on the tip until Burt's legs were shaking. A few more licks might've done it and made him come, but Charles stopped just as he felt himself tip over the edge.

Face utterly cherry red, Burt mouthed "what the fuck" and Charles only shrugged, standing up to shove his pants down to the thighs.  
He tried to reach over to his dick, but Charles nabbed the wrist before he could.

"No touching yourself." Burt grimaced. What was with all the rules? Charles read him and answered, "You didn't let _me_ move last time, remember?"  
  
Oh. Riiight.  
Again, it was a stressful week. Could you blame him for wanting to release all that through Charles? It's _Charles._ He looked especially great as a mess.

Charles brushed his lips against Burt's sweaty neck as he rubbed his own cock a few times. Then, reaching down into a pocket, he pulled out mini bottle of lube to apply thickly to Burt's balls. It slid downward to his ass, and Charles massaged the slicked up hole with a finger.

Burt shot him a glare when he joking squelched the liquids noisily. "What? He won't hear unless it's right on the mic."  
Then he slipped the finger in, and Burt leaned back, hitting the wall. The cot wasn't very wide, so he was slightly bunched up between his back and dangling legs.  
Charles stretched his rim, soon moving on to scissoring, and Burt was able to manage his voice fairly well, up till Charles inserted another finger, directing all three to his prostate.

He had to press his lips together in iron will to stifle the moan. His body jerked minutely as Charles kept fingering him, forcibly nudging them into his happy button over and over, and Burt wished he could yank Charles' hair.  
  
...wait, what was stopping him?

Burt leant forward to fist Charles' blond ponytail, pulling at it to expose his neck. Since Charles didn't do anything to tell him off, he moved to suck a hickey high up (good luck covering _that)._ In return, Charles played with Burt's nipples with his free hand, helping to distract him more from the burning stretch below.

Charles only stopped Burt's marking once he felt the urge to whine, and gently pushed him back down on the cot. Slipping the fingers out, he then firmly grabbed Burt's calves, tugging him forward till he was almost halfway hanging off the edge. Pinning the knees back, he rubbed his self up and down Burt's entrance, dragging it out long enough for Burt to mock hit him.

He pushed in, and Burt's head automatically fell back. Unfortunately, he forgot how close he was to the wall, and his headset banged spectacularly on it. Charles failed to hide his snicker as Burt made a face.

"Burt?" Greaaat, Sven checked the caller ID. Burt had been sort of holding out hope that he wouldn't bother. "Are you there?"  
Charles cheekily chose this exact moment to _plunge_ in, and Burt hardly managed to cut his choke off.  
"Wha--are you alright??"

Charles mercifully only went halfway in, but he soon closed the gap. Two hands scratched at his hips as he began to move in and out, _excruciatingly_ slow. Burt's fingers nearly ripped the thin mattress.

"Burt, seriously. Is this some kind of a joke?" Burt bit his lip painfully, breath hitching as Charles picked up the pace. His smoothly swept his hands up to Burt's chest, fondling him.

"Mnn--" Burt covered his mouth, but Charles instantly removed it. Abandoning the nipples, Charles clasped both of Burt's hands and pinned them up against the wall.

"Nod if you think Sven hears this." Charles muttered, and Burt gulped, readying himself.

He rammed inside, _hard_ , and started a brisk rhythm. Burt's fists trembled as the slapping increased, and after hearing nothing from Sven's side, he shook his head. Charles got it, then went _faster,_ undulating his whole quaking lower body and- goddammit he should've lied, but he knew he wouldn't ever want to.  
Every lunge went deliciously deep into him, sliding against his prostate vigorously in long stretches, and he's pretty sure his bottom lip was bloodied by how much he bit down on it.

"It's okay." Charles said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't fucking him to oblivion and back. "Just relax."  
Burt's entire body strained in desire, wanting to. He'd been trying so hard to keep every little sound in, it all piled up into one big yearning knot in his chest, aching to be let out.  
  
His back arched up at one particularly violent thrust, and his dick was still ridiculously hard, throbbing in cool air, begging for denied relief. His jaw reluctantly opened, eyes clenched, but he still didn't let much through. Maybe a few shallow gasps here and there, but nothing outright sexual to an unknowing listener.

But, of course, Charles had just one more trick up his sleeve; moving Burt's hands together, he restrained both with just one hand, and with his other, used it to then _dastardly_ pump his cock, rapidly squeezing up at the head in firm strokes.  
Then, just cause he could, Charles also (somehow) lunged in and out of him _even quicker_ , brutally digging into his sensitive spot and-

**_Holy shit._ **

Burt finally broke, gasping in a loud keen. His wrists quivered, trying to pull down to cover his mouth again, or turn his headset off, hell- throw it away maybe--but Charles was always a fair deal stronger than him, and dammit if that didn't turn him on even more.  
Unbearable, seething heat spread from his groin to the ends of his toes, to the ends of everything, and though he did give one last ditch effort to clamp down his jaw, it was all too overwhelming. Too much.

"Just relax."

He did, face going completely slack as his chest surged, reaching climax and trembling all over as he released wanton moans, crying at Charles _relentlessly_ going on in him. With his arms helplessly subdued, ass getting fucked to hell along with his cumming (still??) penis, and Charles' own pleasured expression--never failing to give him a rush--Burt couldn't do much else but wrap his legs around Charles, bringing him ever closer as he whimpered,

"Ch-Charles! Cha-aa _ahh!!"_ He had to stretch his tongue out for a bit. "That's--m _mfffuck,_ I-I can't-!"  
Growling, his nails scratched at the wall as Charles finally, FINALLY came, cum filling him up, overflowing his hole and spilling as Charles pulled out. The rest splattered unto Burt's body, and he continually made shameless mewls as he twitched all over, gradually climbing down from that _immoral_ high he just went through.

Once Burt's raspy panting died down enough, Charles let go of Burt's hands, letting it limply fall unto the cot. Carefully lowering his legs, Charles caressed Burt's smoldering face with his dry hand, thumbing the chewed up lip.

"Turn it off."

Burt did, too exhausted to wince as fat globs of cum slid out bit by bit, or even groan at the prospect of having to explain all of that to Sven later on.  
Charles soothed Burt's reddened ass with a massage, urging him to empty himself out, then picked Burt up to lie him down vertically on a different cot. This one was lower, softer, and Burt idly wondered why they didn't just pick this one to begin with as Charles joined him on the thin bed.  
He didn't lay fully flat, just on his side with his face propped up on a hand, and he laid an arm over Burt lazily as they both recovered.

Charles was the first to clear his throat.  
"I uh, think I won that one." Burt huffed, weakly punching him on the shoulder.

"Didn't.. think you would." Burt really thought he'd be able to at least keep it down to a casual groan when he came. Though, then again, Charles _really_ went in on him. "Think... that was a little unfair."

"Ehh, I don't think so." Charles bent over to briefly smooch Burt on the forehead. "I could've done worse. I could've kept going _after_ you came, like a certain somebody I know--"

"Look- it was a stressful week, alright?"

"So you keep telling me."

"The coffee machine broke!"

He chuckled. "Poor baby." Charles snuggled down a bit, comfortably hanging all over Burt--who by the way--still couldn't summon enough strength to turn over on his side as well to face Charles.

"..I'm never going to hear the end of this." Burt rubbed his eyes. "Do you know how that man rants? Because he can rant."

"Good! Do you know how much grief Henry gave me after what you pulled?" He ran a hand through his hair messily. "He wouldn't let it go. It's as if he knew you. Maybe like, hated you in another life or something?"

Burt was at last able to will his arm over to Charles, swinging it over his waist. The two fell into a comfy silence, leisurely nuzzling each other for a few minutes.  
He then reached another hand up to Charles' face, tracing the sparse freckles there.

"You like him."

Charles opened his eyes, snapping out of his light snooze. He hummed for a bit, then leaned over to plant a kiss in Burt's messed up combover. "I have you."

"We'll always have each other." Burt looked up at him. "But you like him."

"..he..." Charles licked his lips, half shrugging. "I dunno. Maybe."

Burt nodded. "He'd be good for you."

"Maybe." He then shimmied down so that their faces were more level. "And what about you?"

"Hm?"

"You like him." He tapped a finger against Burt's headphone. When Burt didn't respond, he blew a raspberry into Burt's neck, and he squeamishly laughed. "Ok! Okay... maybe."

Charles draped an arm above Burt's head, moving upward so that his upper half was over Burt's. "He'd be good for you too. Same side and everything. You wouldn't have to sneak around anymore."

"Same goes for you."

"Yeah. Guess so."

"Mmm." Burt toyed with Charles' tie, before pulling him in. They kissed, both tenderly and with abandon. They tried adding tongue into the mix, but Burt ended it then.

"Don't turn me on again."

Charles giggled. "Fineee." Then, in an abrupt subject change,  
"Think we could ever be all together? Henry seems like the poly type, not gonna lie." Burt wrinkled his nose. Sven? No, never. Charles caught on. "No?"

"No. Sven's.. particular."

"Well, I don't know him as well as you so, I'll take your word for it." He slid back down again, resuming their snuggle, sighing.  
"..Then what."

"What."

"I mean, you like him. I like him."

"Pronoun game."

"Ugh, you know what I mean. And I.." He tsked. "And, I like you."

"I like you too." And Burt really did. They've been through a bunch together. Always able to work through anything. They worked out highschool when they began doing things together that most mere friends wouldn't, worked out college when they were accepted to different places, worked out their somewhat awkward reunion when they found out the other's job, etc.

Burt took off his hat and headset, setting it aside to rest his head on Charles' chest. Charles did the same, removing his headphones, then embracing him tighter. That was the end of that. They'll continue the conversation another time, probably. Have another dalliance in the near future, probably. But one thing's for sure, whenever they will, they'll figure it out.  
They always do.  
And at minimum, if they ever so happen to romantically branch off, he knew that they'd always stay as best buds no matter what. Till

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a couple hours of idle thinking to finally come up with a sort of plot/structure for this lmaoo I've been writing way too much smut lately
> 
> So this fic can honestly be interpreted as a continuation of "between us" (which is a branching fic of "between limbo" loll), or maybe it could even be connected to "two sets of headphones", but I kinda prefer to see it all as separate universes.
> 
> Overall: I went from platonic charlesxburt to romantic charlesxburt so fast it gave me whiplash smh


End file.
